


Mistletoe One-Shots

by HunniLibra



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Mistletoe, Shenanigans, holiday headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Just an idea I had about the boi's and silly human traditions
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	1. Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I forgot to put this up here! I've been updating my tumblr and holding off here till I had larger works to share. But I like these soooo Happy Holidays!!

-Hmph as if he needed a juvenile trick like that to kiss you.   
-But he can’t get the idea out of his mind  
-Would you actually fall for this  
-He wouldn’t make you but…

Lucifer glances up at the inconspicuous bundle of white berries he hung over his office doorway. Tsk- he had half a mind to rip it down and tossed it in the fireplace. He had just put it up too. It was a foolish notion, as if he couldn’t just tell you what he wanted. You would agree to it, you haven’t said no to his affections before. And yet...

“Whatca lookin’ at?” He starts whipping around to look at you. You meet his eyes and stare back expectantly. “You ok Luci?” 

“Don’t call me that.” He coughs to cover his blush. 

“Sorry,” You lie following behind him. Something above you catches your eye. A little bundle of green and white far above you. Ahh~ Well, you’ll humor him for now. “Did you need something?” He had called you to his office suddenly. A brief text with no explanation. At first you didn’t know what he could need. But now you were starting to get a clearer picture.

Lucifer ushers you to a seat talking a mile minute, businessman persona set solidly back into place. Pulling out a large stack of paperwork he starts going over some legal work you need to sign before an upcoming field trip. You say nothing and go about signing. It was hard work. Holding in your laugh that is. 

You could tell he was struggling with his little plan. He refused to look at you. His eyes dart in every direction but yours as you work. His leather clad fingers thumping on the polished wood surface of his desk impatiently. You bite your lip to hide your smile as you watch his eyes land on the entranceway time and time again. 

“And...Done!” You sign the last line with a flourish. Pushing the stack back to Lucifer you hop up from your seat and make your way to the door. The demon watches you leave, mouth refusing to shape the words he wanted to say. “Oh!” You slap your forehead. “How could I forget!” Turning back with an impish grin you dash to your seat. Stretching out over Lucifer’s large oak desk you kiss him. It catches the side of his lips by accident. Damn you missed. 

Lucifer quickly covers for your poor aim and makes a grab for your waist. Lifting you effortlessly, he drags you over to land on his lap. “Hmmm- that won’t do. Let's try that again.” 


	2. Mammon

-Pfft. Man, humans are dumb. What a DUMB STUPID tradition. Who would EVER do THAT...  
-Goes absolutely feral trying to get you alone with some mistletoe   
- _pspspsps_ human  
-The other brothers pick up on it and thus begins “Project: Cockblock” 

“Oh darling! There you are~” Asmo screeches, cutting off whatever Mammon was trying to say around his stutter. “I need you now!” Without waiting he hauls you off prattling on about picking out matching outfits for school that day. Turning the corner he shoots a shit eating grin back at his older brother. Mammon could do nothing but blink, rooted to the spot in shock. The little bundle of berries wilting in his sweaty palm. 

He tried again later that night. You were alone in the music hall immersed in an old manuscript by the piano. Perfect. A quick get in, get out. All he had to do was throw this stupid plant on the piano and snag a kiss. Yeah-easy. “Oi! Huma-” Blonde hair and a tacky lime green sweater block him. Strong hands pushed him aside so the owner could enter. 

“Ah! I was looking for you! Do you have a moment?” Satan strolls into the room completely ignoring the other demon trying to talk to you. He starts up a conversation leaning over the piano blocking your view of the door. Mammon retreats, tail tucked between his legs back into the hallway. In the reflection of the room’s window, he could have sworn he saw his brother smirking at him. 

The third attempt was as abysmal as the two predecessors. Belphegor had marched into the rec room only to announce loudly to you and the rest of the room at large that he was taking you out stargazing and only you. His purple eyes locking onto Mammon’s blue ones as if daring him to make a scene in front of Lucifer. He sits, sulking in the corner of the living room as the other brothers crowd your space. Hours later furious and dejected he gives up and storms back to his room. 

Stupid plant. Stupid traditions. He curses. Slumping onto the bed he begins to pick at the pure white berries and throws them out his open window for his crows to eat. At least they would get something out of it. The rest of the bundle was tossed into his desk’s trash bin to be forgotten. Tired and put out, Mammon makes his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

An hour later he exits his steamy bathroom, fresh faced and in a slightly better mood than when he entered. He misses you at first. His towel blocking his vision as he moves about his room. He was too busy rubbing the excess water from his white locks to notice you waiting patiently. He passes by oblivious twice to change in his closet. Only emerging moments later ready to top off a shit night with a bottle of spirits and some t.v. till he passes out. That's when he notices you sitting where he wanted to be. You wave awkwardly. 

Until the day he died, he will never admit to the noise that came out of his mouth. “Ow! Mammon! Damn that hurt.” You wince, covering your ears at his shriek. “Any higher and I think you should join the school choir.” 

“Wha-whatta want!” He flings his towel at you in shock.

You catch it on reflex, your smile disappearing slowly as the silence stretches out between you. Now both of you are uncomfortable. “Sorry…” You start. “I thought you wanted something. I saw you trying to get my attention earlier right? Or, I guess I did.” You rise from his wrinkled bed sheets ready to bail. “My bad.” 

Ah wait, fuck. He should make a move now right? The berries, where the hell did he- Oh Devil, he could kick himself. 

A flurry of movement at the door stops you from leaving. Aquinas- his most loyal crow stood in your path. He caws, red and gold eyes blinking up at you. He bumps you with his large body, demanding pets. You smile at him and go to stroke his downy softback. One of his two heads nuzzles into your armpit. The other held something small in its beak. He deposits it into your outstretched hand without a fuss. 

Oh- it all clicked in place. “Mammon?” You turn dangling what little remains of the twine holding the mistletoe bundle up in the air. Mammon squeaks caught red handed. He turns away, covering his reddening face with his hands. “I kept missing you earlier, but if you have time I’d love to hear whatever it is you had to say.” 

Damn, well when you put it that way…

Aquinas hops away. Heading back to his perch so his master could descend on his little human. He preens, happy with himself for helping. Perhaps his master would give him an extra biscuit tomorrow. He peaks back at the two. Hmm- he would probably have to remind him. No doubt all thoughts were wiped from his master's mind at the touch of your lips to his. 


	3. Leviathan

-gasp! It's just like in his animes

-and just like his animes it has to be perfect 

-boi is playing 5 D chess up in here

-Mostly has to hype himself up

It started like any other game session with Levi. Greasy pizza plates and ramen bowls stacked precariously around you on the rim of his large tub. The two of you lounging inside of it. The hours ticked by surrounded by the sounds of hardcore gaming. 

He had invited you over to help him grind on a new phone game he bought. It was easier to go through the dungeons in a party than solo. Solid logic, and you never minded playing with him. Except for- well Levi himself. “Not on your A-game today?” You ask peaking over your phone to the demon stretched out across from you. He grunts noncommittally, eyes not even on his screen. They flick back to the screen once he noticed you staring. 

“N-no. Sorry.” He muttered, sinking into himself. Hmm-Probably nothing. Happens to the best of them. 

Six failed quests later though you had had enough. 

“Bro!” You toss your device at him coming to crawl into his lap. You plop down on his blanketed form ignoring his protests and grab his own phone away. “What is up with you tonight? You sick?” Levi squawks flailing his gangly arms trying to push you off. His face and shoulders lighting up bright red with embarrassment.

“G-Get off!” He struggles.

“No!” You swat his hands away to grab at his face. Hmmm. Flushed but not feverish. “What is up with you today? Omg, are you dying!” You straddle him poking and prodding at him. “If you die can I have your stuff? Promise I’ll feed Henry.” At this point, you were just teasing him. He wrestles back stuttering and chirping.

“You’re on top of me! That’s the problem!” He frees himself from his blanket cocoon to flip your positions. His claws point into your flesh warningly. 

You snort up into your demon’s beet red face. “Noo~You were acting weird  _ before _ that too.  _ This  _ is your normal awkwardness.” You poke his nose for effect. 

“Hmmph.” He pulls off of you and rubs at his face. Levi retreats back to his corner. “You didn’t notice. Of course, you wouldn’t.” Notice what? You do a quick inventory of you and his room. Nope. All 10 fingers and toes, his room was it's regular tidy chaos. 

“Gimme a hint?” You feel stupid. Levi isn’t exactly subtle yet you were stumped. Still hiding behind his face in his pillows he points to his back. His tail to be exact. It wasn’t unusual for him to have his tail out when you came to chill. He used it a lot to grab stuff to drag it into his nest. You follow the line of his tail over the lip of the tub and then up-and up. The tip of which dangled over you a bright red ribbon tied to it… “Mistletoe? Oh-OH.” It was your turn to turn beet red. “How was I supposed to notice!” You shout flustered. 

“How was  _ I  _ supposed to know you wouldn’t!” He yells back. You stare at each other for a moment before you both burst out laughing at your shared stupidity. 

“I’m sorry Levi,” You snort. Wiping at the tears of mirth brimming at the corner of your eyes you scoot closer. “Let me make it up to you? I believe you’ve deserve more than a kiss or two.”


	4. Satan

-Smoother than a 100 year old bottle of port this one

-He knew about this tradition before but will feign ignorance

-Suave bastard has you guessing. Does he know about it or not???

You meet Satan’s gaze trying very  _ very  _ hard to figure out his angle. He doesn’t make a move. Instead, he just rests on a large stack of books. An inhumanly large stack of books. More stacks and piles stood ominously behind him. “You owe me.” He purs tapping a finger to his lips. Ugh- you  _ did _ owe him. Technically, it hadn’t been your fault. You were just in the wrong place and the worst possible time to walk in on Belphegor and Mammon somehow flood the library. Those two had supernatural speed and agility on their side when they heard the undeniable footsteps of wraith. You, on the other hand, did not. 

At least he hadn’t killed you. 

“Can’t you do this with magic?” You sigh hours later. Your fingers were pruning and the amount of paper cuts you had were staggering. 

“Some of these books are very fragile. Magic would react negatively with them. By hand is best for these.” His back is to you, his full attention locked on the soggy book he was plotting with a towel. You grouch flipping back on your blow dryer. When you find those two Satan will be the least of their worries. Maybe you could get Lucifer on their asses as well. 

Three stacks down and Devil knows how many left Satan finally calls for a break. Weary you drop to his chaise to rub at your sore feet. “Here,” He places a paper cup in your hand. “A little reward. It’s the perfect season for it, no?” Popping the lid you inhale the sweet smell of chocolate and cayenne.

“Thanks.” You take a sip and scoot over to let him sit as well. You drink in a pleasant silence. The chocolate warms you up and boosts your mood greatly. “Ready to get back to it? I bet we can get half of these done by dinner. Maybe then our next break could be hunting down those two clowns?” He laughs. You sound so hopeful for a little revenge. 

“I won’t say no. But let’s see how far we get.” He helps you back up and hands you a small pile of leather bound books. “Unfortunately you can’t use heat on these, it will shrink the leather. Just put some of these towels and tissues between each page. And no, the puppy dog eyes won’t work on me.” Damn. 

At least these books were beautiful. Gold and silver foil inlaid everywhere, the pages were soft and flexible under your fingertips from use. You could see why Satan wanted you to be extra careful with these. 

You get into a groove with these books. Flip a page and insert a tissue. Rinse and repeat. It gave you a chance to zone out and enjoy the artwork on each page. Until the last book. Your flow was interrupted by something bulky nestled within the pages. You flip to the middle of the book to retrieve whatever it was (please don’t let it be another mummified demon rat please!). 

It wasn't much to your relief. Instead, you extract a dried bundle of green and white. You squint at it, turning it around in the light of your desk lamp. You feel Satan standing behind you. “My, would you look at that?” He snatches the herb from your fingers and spins your chair around to face him. “Mistletoe.” He dangles it up above the two of you. 

“You set me up.” You grin leaning close to him. Your hands making their way to his shoulders to link around the back of his neck. 

“Perhaps.” He hums. With a wave of his hand, you feel his magic encapsulate the books around you, drying them instantly. He tosses the mistletoe away and reaches for your waist. “Are you mad?” You shake your head.

“No. But you better make it up to me.” 


	5. Asmodeus

-Adorable. He loves it. Does it have to be a kiss on the lips though? How unimaginative.

-But white and green go  _ great _ on him soooo

-Doesn’t even try to subtle 

-Can and will go in for more than once for smooches 

_ Darling~  _

_ Come over~ _

_ I have a surprise ;* _

Your D.D.D lights up. Flashing and buzzing as you are bombarded with texts. The other occupants of the school study hall all shooting you scathing looks. You smile back apologetically digging through your tote for the pinging nuisance. Wrapping your hand around the device to muffle it’s noise you hurry out into the hallway to see what the emergency was. 

The sigh of relief you exhale was only slightly tinged with annoyance as you read the messages. 

_ Asmo- I told you I’m in remedial lessons today! I can’t.  _

_ Can it wait till after dinner? _

You hide the screen as you hear the door open. “Sorry- house emergency.” You lie, smiling up sheepishly at your professor. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Your professor grunts in acknowledgment, knowing all too well the foolishness that happens in that house. They scuttle back into the classroom with a terse warning to hurry it up. You nod and peek back at your phone.

_ My sinfully good looks wait for no one _

_ Plus I knoooow you’ll love this one _

_ Oh! Wait! On second thought- take all the time you need. _

_ The anticipation will just make it all the more rewarding ;)  _

Rolling your eyes you pocket the device with a smile. Whether he is teasing or not at least you’ll have something to gossip about with Solomon next weekend. The rest of the time goes at a snail's pace. Much to your annoyance, Asmodeus’s little plan working like a charm. You were beyond curious to see what he had. You had to admit he gave the best presents and fashion tips. Wasn’t Majolish having a winter sale? Idly you let your mind wander to what was in store for tonight till your remedial lesson was over. Not waiting for the dismissal bell you pack quickly and make your way back home. 

The halls are quiet when you enter. Most of the brothers still out doing their after-school activities or jobs. You head to Asmo’s room without interruption and knock. 

No answer. 

“Asmo.” You try again knocking louder. “You in there?” Still nothing. Pressing your ear to the door you strain your senses to hear if he was in. The door swings open and you lurch forward toppling over yourself. 

“Falling for me already? You haven’t even seen what I have on!” Asmo giggles from his place beside the door. He makes no offer to help you up instead waits for reaction. Righting yourself on the floor you gaze up at him ready to chew him out. Your words die on your lips, a chuckle slipping out instead. “Hey!” Asmo’s tone dropped from teasing to hurt. “Don’t laugh! I look adorable.” 

“I’m not laughing at that. It’s- It’s just you  _ do  _ know you don’t get more kisses with the amount of mistletoe you have right?” You laugh harder as his face turns bright pink. 

Collecting yourself, looking around the room. Bless, he put a lot of effort into this. His bedroom could have been a set for a home and living magazine. His fireplace was lit. Flames crackling merrily and throwing it’s toasty warmth around the room. On top of it, the mantle is decorated with winter shrubbery and bowls of cinnamon scented pinecones, all tastefully topped with white little berries. A tray by his couch held a bottle of something red, no doubt a sweet dry wine and some snacks pilfered from the kitchens. He even had some blankets and pillows strewn about. Whether for use or decoration was anyone's guess. But, you had a nagging suspicion you would find out.

He looks down at his mistletoe themed ensemble than the room at large. “Guess I did go a little overboard.” He helps you up with a chuckle of his own. “But can you blame me?” 

You hold him close snuggling into the soft sweater he wore (also knitted with little berries in the design). “Most definitely.” You agree. “Great attempt though. Earned you at least one kiss.” 

“Oh?” He pouts. “Can’t break that silly ol’ human rule for me~” His brows waggle suggestively. 

“Hmmm- promise not to tell anyone?” You link your fingers around his neck to pull him down for a gentle press of lips. He tasted like mint and sugar. “It’s quite unorthodox.” 

“With enough incentive darling, anything for you.” He returns your chaste kiss with a heated one of his own. 


	6. Beelzebub

-Hmmm berries tasty  
-Honestly, he doesn’t really care about it  
\- He just never really gave it any mind. He wouldn’t force a kiss on you and this feels kinda like it  
-But if you're ok with this and free kisses? Well he can get behind that

How unusual. Well, it’s not unusual to see Beel in the kitchen. Not at all. What was odd was what he was doing. He was cooking, not just eating the ingredients. baking to be precise. You had come in for a midday cup of coffee and snack. But now you were curious to see what he was up to. To find him so thoroughly preoccupied was rare. 

“Beel?” You approach him peeking over his massive back to see what he was flouring on the butcher block. He acknowledges you with a low grunt. His eyes locked with the screen of his phone. Back hunched and elbow deep in flour and egg he was kneading his dough. He was so engrossed. “You wanna go get something to eat?” You eye the mess in front of him. You can hear his stomach groan and growl. Yet he didn’t touch anything in front of him. 

Suddenly his head snaps to you, eyes wide as he realizes who is in the room with him. “Ah-you were supposed to be in your room.” He rises to his full height trying to hide the mess on the table. He was covered in powdered sugar and flour, a smudge of jelly smeared across the arch of his nose to his right blushing cheek. 

“Sorry. Want me to pretend I didn’t?” You wipe the jelly off of his face and smile. 

“No-the surprise is lost.” He shakes his head, but brightens immediately. “It’s ok though, would you like to help?” 

You agree readily, completing glossing over his previous comment. You were too excited to just spend some time cooking with him to notice. He was making shortbread cookies. Cuts dough of all shapes and sizes were piled all over the counter. Some iced, some cooling, and some waiting to be shaped. You take up the mantle of the official cookie cutter picking through the multitude of different holiday cookie cutters he had bought to find the perfect one. “So what brought this on?” You ask from your perch a little while later. You were taking a break to watch him pull out a sheet from the oven with his bare hands. 

He brings the tray over to the counter sliding the cookies off the sheet to the cooling rack. “I thought you would like it. Something to remind you of home.” Oh. He fiddles with his fingers picking at the nail beds before continuing. “And also I ah-” He turns to the fridge returning with a small plate with two iced cookies. “I made some with the mistletoe baked in, but then I read it was poisonous to humans. So I ate those.” 

You looked down at the mistletoe shaped cookies. The white and green icing bleed a little at the edges but the lines were steady and done with care. You beam up at Beel taking the offered plate. He waits watching you take a large bite. You let out a delighted moan. The buttery cookie melts down on your tongue. The mix of salty and sweet was perfect. 

“Good?” He asks, holding his breath. Nodding vigorously you offer him the other one. “No- I made those for you.” He takes one of the none iced ones and plops down next to you watching you enjoy your treat.

“This was wonderful! Thank you Beel.” The Devildom was great but you did miss some of the smaller things the human world had to offer. “You know the old tradition with mistletoe?” He cocks his head and shrugs, mouth full of cookies. He knew it was something couples did but beyond that he couldn’t recall.

You wave him down to your level. He goes leaning down to meet your determined gaze. Quick as a wink you strike kissing him twice. Once on his lips then the second time to chase away the crumbs stuck to the corner of his lips. He leans back swallowing with an audible gulp. “The first one was for the mistletoe and the second was for the cookies.” 

“Oh-” He croaks dumbly. “I have more shaped like that on the cooling rack.” 

“I’ll help you ice them if you pay me in some kisses of my own.” You’ve never seen him move so fast. 


	7. Belphegor

-Meh. He use to love it when he would still visit the human realm as an angel   
-Now though, the peasantry of it is dulled  
-But with you around now he might just give it another shot

The bedsheets shift uncharacteristically behind you. Belphie’s warm body disappearing from your back. Odd. You squint to the grandfather clock across his room. It was way too early for Belphie to be moving. You stay curled under the blankets listing him to tiptoe around the attic. He mutters something under his breath bumping into something large and heavy on the floor. He goes quiet and you feel his eyes lock onto your back. You let out a snore. 

“You are a terrible actor.” 

“And you are terrible at sneaking.” You flip over to shoot him a glare. “Why are you out of bed? ‘M cold.” You yawn throwing the blankets back and beckoning him back. He doesn’t budge. “Belphie~” You whine patting his cooling spot.

“No. Go back to sleep.” He leaves not sparring you a second glance. Hmph- rude. Bundling up with his abandoned pillows you do just that. Too sleepy to be miffed at his curt behavior. 

Next time you wake it’s to someone gently stroking your cheek. Humming you nuzzle into it ready to drift off again. Only then to have the same soft fingers pinch your nose shut. You gasp toppling over the side of the bed. Belphegor laughter clearing the sleep from your mind. “You ass.” You squeak up at him from your prone position on the carpeted floor. 

He shrugs sliding down to the floor. “You wouldn’t wake up so-” 

Gee, you wonder why. It was still super early in the morning, the second moon of the Devildom still high in the sky. You glance at the clock again. He had only been gone for an hour. “Are you going to tell me what this is all about?” You rub the sleep from your eyes. 

He shakes his head and helps you to your feet. “Better yet, I’ll show you. Bring a pillow and put your slippers on. It’s cold.” He leads you out into the hall, his presence calm and contemplative. Surprisingly alert too. 

Belphie takes you down to the house's planetarium unlocking the door with a flick of his hand. “Had to make sure the others didn’t ruin it.” He answers your confused look. “I would have to get violent if Mammon stole my stuff-again.” Pushing open the door he lets you in first. You gasp. 

The room was a winter wonderland, to put it mildly. Large ornaments dangled from the many wood beams of the ceiling. All for them giving off a soft glow of light like a lantern. Enchanted snow fell from the rafters. The flakes kissing your skin before melting on contact with your bed warmed skin. Snow and frost glistened around coating the plants and sitting area in a white blanket. Ice coats the window panes and clings to the arched ceiling. “Like it?” You nod wordlessly turning in slow circles to take it all in. 

“Why aren’t I freezing?” You cup your hands, curious as to why the snow didn’t freeze your fingertips. He smiles softly at your wonder.

“It’s magic. Can’t have your weak human body freezing to death.”

“Hey!” He laughs at your feigned anger. Taking your hand again he helps you down to a nest of pillows and blankets all bundled around his stargazing machine. “What’s the occasion?” You ask, getting comfy down on the floor. He winks not answering you. Instead, he goes to work on his machine. Once he is satisfied he comes to sit down next to you. Wordlessly you crawl into his lap, as you did every time he wished to stargaze with you. 

He is quiet for sometime after that, only breaking it to point out an interesting constellation from time to time. You go into a peaceful daze, lulled by his warmth and his thumb stroking slow and soothing circle between your shoulder blades.

“I used to do this with Lilith. It was an old tradition of ours. During the winter months on earth, we would sneak down to observe the stars. Sometimes even the northern lights depending on where we went.” He pauses for a moment lost in the past. You wait resting a hand on his knee. “We saw a lot of weird traditions down there. Some I loved. After-after the fall I lost a lot of those feelings. But then you had to show up…” He glances down at you with a wiry smirk. You return it followed by a middle finger. He flashes you a fang, pulling you closer to his chest. “There was one tradition I found the oddest, but I always enjoyed it. Would you like to try it with me?” 

You nod intrigued to what human custom such an ancient being like him enjoyed. He jerks his chin to one of the lower beams of the ceiling. Tied to it was a mass of white and green berries. “Wow.” It was all you were able to muster, your throat feeling tight from the sentiment and implications.

“Tch-Do you not like it?” His voice turns terse unsure if he should be insulted or saddened. 

“No, never. Just wasn’t expecting you to be so smooth.” You chuckle leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Hey!” He snaps pulling your head away. “That didn’t count.” 

“No?.” You huff. “Perhaps you should show me how it’s done then.” 


End file.
